Numerous types of stacking racks are known in the art. The art includes numerous methods by which such racks may be assembled together in a rigid fashion. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,470, 7,334,692, and 5,289,665 teach exemplary collapsible stacking racks. Nevertheless, none of the prior art stacking racks provide a desired combination of strength, simplicity, low cost, and ease of assembly and disassembly. The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art stacking racks, and achieves these desired objectives, as explained following.
References mentioned in this background section are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention.